Fortune Cookies
by Coffey Milk
Summary: "Aku kasihan melihatmu masih jomblo aja padahal umurmu sudah dua puluhan." "Lelucon. Masa aku harus percaya ramalan dari sepotong cookie?"-.Fang-fem!Boi. Genderbend. OOC


**Fotune Cookies**

 **Fang-fem!Boy (fem!Boy—ini maunya gimana sih/udahboydifemale-in xD)**

 **Tokoh milik Animonsta**

 **Cerita punya Coffey Milk**

 **Rated K+**

 **Drama, Romance**

 **OOC, Typos, GenderBend, RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh? Fortune Cookies?"

Fang menatap temannya dengan pandangan datar, "Kau pikir aku anak gadis yang harus mencoba hal-hal seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Temannya langsung menjitaknya, "Sudahlah, coba saja satu. Kau tahu, isi cookies itu akhir-akhir ini tentang cinta. Aku kasihan melihatmu masih jomblo aja padahal umurmu sudah dua puluhan." Ucap temannya.

"Ya, maka dari itu aku tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu," sergah Fang, "lelucon. Masa aku harus percaya ramalan dari sepotong cookie?" tanyanya sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda karena diajak mengobrol temannya.

"Ngeselin banget sih anak satu ini." Ucap temannya dengan perempatan siku di wajahnya.

Fang tidak menanggapi, memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sudah pernah mencobanya, itu cukup akurat. Kalau kau mau mencobanya, beli saja di café sebelah stasiun. Tapi tempatnya cukup ramai. Jadi mungkin kau harus bersabar untuk mendapatkannya." Oceh temannya.

" _Siapa juga yang mau mendapatkan hal seperti itu."_ omel Fang dalam hati.

.

.

.

Fang keluar dari gedung kerjanya sambil mengeratkan jas hitam yang ia pakai. Sore ini cukup dingin, udara terasa lembab dan langit terlihat mendung.

Fang menghela napas, ia memencet remote mobilnya, menghasilkan bunyi dan membuka kuci mobil. Ia lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya, menyalakannya, dan keluar dari wilayah tempat kerja.

Fang mengendarai mobilnya, tatapannya lurus menghadap jalan. Sesekali melirik kanan kiri. Ia merasa bosan.

Mobilnya melaju melewati jalan utama kota, melewati gedung-gedung tinggi, dan stasiun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang stasiun, ia teringat perkataan teman kerjanya.

" _Kalau kau mau mencobanya, beli saja di café sebelah stasiun. Tapi tempatnya cukup ramai."_

Fang melirik café yang di maksud, sedikit mengerjap saat melihat café itu terlihat lenggang, tidak tampak pengunjung sama sekali. Oh, tentu saja ada pengunjung, walau cuma beberapa orang.

Fang menepikan mobilnya. Sedikit berpikir-pikir kenapa ia melakukan hal ini. Padahal tadi ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fortune cookie—apalah itu. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia ingin mencobanya. Berwatak tsundere itu cukup merepotkankan juga.

Pada akhirnya ia keluar dari mobilnya setelah mematikan benda itu dan melangkan kakinya ke café itu.

Klining~

"Selamat datang~"

Fang mengangguk.

"Apakah anda ingin memesan atau hanya membeli fortune cookies kami?" tanya salah seorang pelayan kepadanya.

Fang terdiam, berpikir sebentar, "Aku pesan coffe latte satu dan fortune cookie satu." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan menunggu dulu~"

Fang mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi terdekat. Ia menghela napas, menghilangkan penat. Tak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit berleha-leha setelah kerja. Sedikit saja, tidak perlu berlama-lama karena ia ada janji dengan kedua orang tuanya malam ini untuk pergi ke rumah keluarga teman ayahnya.

Seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa setoples fortune cookies, "Silahkan diambil~" ucap pelayan itu.

"Ah, ya. Terimakasih." Ucap Fang lalu mengambil satu.

Pelayan itu lalu pergi dan seorang pelayan yang lain datang sambil membawa coffe latte yang ia pesan.

"Silahkan pesanan anda~"

Fang mengangguk.

"Selamat menikmati~"

Fang mengangguk lagi. lalu menatap fortune cookie ditangannya. Ia kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua. Dan sebuah kertas muncul dari dalam cookie itu.

Fang memisahkan kertas itu dari cookie yang ia pegang, lalu memakan cookie nya. Ia kemudian membuka kertas itu sambil menyesap coffe lattenya.

Di kertas itu tertulis dua deret kata.

 _Jodohmu merindukanmu._

Fang menatap isi kertas itu datar. Bahkan ia ingin memusnahkan selembar benda itu sekarang.

Jodoh? Sedikitpun ia bahkan tidak kepikiran. Sekarang dia harus diingatkan tentang hal itu?

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong soal jodoh yang merindukannya…. Ia jadi penasaran siapa orangnya dan seperti apa.

.

.

.

"Apa ini? Fortune cookies?" tanya seorang gadis saat ia baru saja menghabiskan segelas parfait dan bersiap pergi saat seorang pelayan lewat dengan membawa setoples fortune cookies.

"Ya. Apakah anda ingin membelinya?" tanya pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Hm… bolehlah," jawab gadis itu lalu mengambil satu kemudian bergegas ke kasir untuk membayar,

"Terimakasih banyak!"

Gadis itu keluar sambil menyeret kopernya, Ia menggigit fortune cookie itu dan memakannya sebelum memisahkan kertas di dalamnya.

"Ah… kenapa Papa sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari ku.. padahal anak gadisnya baru saja pulang. Huh!" seru gadis itu mengomel sambil berjalan.

Ia lalu membuka kertas dari fortune cookie itu dan membaca isinya.

 _Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindukan setelah membaca ini._

"Hee~ apa ini? Memangnya siapa yang aku rindukan? Eh, setelah membaca i—aw!" ia terhenti saat menabrak punggung seseorang dan kertas yang ia baca jatuh begitu saja.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap seorang pemuda di depannya dengan sengit.

"Kau! Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan!" seru gadis itu.

Pemuda berkacamata yang merupakan Fang itu membalasnya dengan tatapan tak kalah sengit, "Aku tidak berdiri ditengah jalan! Kau tidak lihat? Aku bahkan mau masuk ke mobilku!"

Gadis itu mengerjap, "O—oh, sori." Lalu teringat dengan isi kertasnya, ia lalu mencari kertasnya.

"Loh, mana? Kok hilang?" bisiknya panik.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Fang.

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak ada, tidak apa-apa—" jawabnya lalu menatap Fang dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, "—ka-kau.."

Fang melihat kebawah kakinya dan menyadari sebuah kertas tergeletak disana. Ia lalu mengambilnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dan kemudian terdiam saat melihat isinya.

 _Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang kau rindukan setelah membaca ini._

Fang lalu menatap gadis itu kemudian kertas itu berulang kali. Gadis itu berambut pendek, memakai dress selutut berwarna putih dengan jaket hoodie berwarna oranye. Membuatnya teringat dengan seseorang.

Sedangkan gadis itu cepat-cepat merebut kertas di tangan Fang sambil tersipu malu.

Fang mendengus, "Apaan… ternyata itu kau." Ucap Fang dengan nada remeh.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya gadis itu tak terima.

"Kau merindukanku? Heh." Tanya Fang.

"Tidak." Jawab gadis itu.

"Ah, sudahlah. Jujur saja." Ucap Fang.

"Tidak! Isi kertas itu ngawur!" seru gadis itu.

Fang menatap gadis itu datar, "Pembohong."

Gadis itu menatapnya sengit, lalu cemberut, "Ah! Benar-benar mengesalkan aku harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu saat kembali ke kota ini. Udah ah, aku pergi saja." Ucapnya lalu berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya.

Fang terkekeh, "Gitu aja marah. Kau sedang PMS?" tanyanya.

"Humph!"

Fang terkekeh, "Baiklah, baiklah. Apa kabarmu Boboiboy?" tanya Fang sambil meraih pergelangan gadis itu.

Boboiboy menoleh sambil mendengus, "Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Fang tersenyum kecil, "Kau tambah cantik. Sudah berapa tahun sejak aku pergi dari Rintis waktu itu? Enam tahun? Tujuh?" tanya Fang.

Boboiboy menepis tangan Fang, "Janggan menggoda ku. Sudah delapan tahun, kau tahu." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Dan kau merindukanku?" tanya Fang.

"Tidak juga. Habis, tiba-tiba saja kau tidak bisa kuhubungi." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Ah.. itu… handphone ku terjatuh di laut saat aku naik kapal." Ucap Fang.

Boboiboy diam dan mengangguk.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Fang, "jangan bilang karena ingin bertemu denganku."

"Memang tidak! Pede sekali. Orang tuaku bilang, mereka akan menjodohkanku. Jadi aku kesini untuk menolaknya." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Oh… perjodohan.." ucap Fang sambil mengangguk.

Ngomong-ngomong soal jodoh, ia jadi ingat dengan isi kertasnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak menolaknya." Ucap Fang.

"H-hah? kenapa?" tanya Fang.

Fang mengeluarkan kertas miliknya dan memberikannya ke gadis itu.

Boboiboy menerimanya lalu menbacanya.

 _Jodohmu merindukanmu._

Wajah Boboiboy memerah seketika.

"A-a-a—bisa saja mereka tidak menjodohkanku denganmu?" tanya Boboiboy sambil berusaha meredakan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Maksudmu, kau berharap dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Fang.

"Aku tidak mengatakan hal itu!" seru Boboiboy sambil memukul Fang.

"Aduh! Ah. Sudahlah. Kalau begitu, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Fang.

"Apa-? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Boboiboy.

Fang terkekeh.

Boboiboy menggembungkan pipinya, lalu menghembuskannya, "…."

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Fang.

"Bo—boleh, makasih…" jawab Boboiboy.

.

Fang menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Boboiboy. Ia sesekali bersiul kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan Rintis?" tanya Fang.

"Ya… tidak ada perubahan." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Teman-teman?" tanya Fang.

"Mereka sehat." Jawab Boboiboy.

"Tok Aba?" tanya Fang.

"Tok Aba sehat." Jawab Boboiboy.

Fang terkekeh, "Sepertinya Tok Aba berumur panjang." Ucapnya.

Boboiboy tersenyum.

Keduanya terdiam.

"A—Fang?" panggil Boboiboy kemudian.

"Hm?" Fang fokus dengan jalan di hadapannya.

"Soal tadi—aku mau." Ucap Boboiboy sambil tersipu.

"Begitukah? Baguslah." Jawab Fang sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi—perjodohan itu—"

"Kau tahu, sebetulnya aku juga dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku." Ucap Fang.

"…."

Fang melirik gadis itu, "Aku berharap itu kau." Ucap Fang lalu tersenyum.

Boboiboy tertawa kecil, "Bagaimana jika tidak?"

Fang mengendikkan bahu, "Entahlah?" tanyanya balik lalu tersenyum.

.

.

END/dipatok

Oke X) makasi buat yang uda baca, maaf kalau endingnya ngegantung X3

Review!


End file.
